


Extra-Calary

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Afterlife, Bingo, Consequences, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crackuary, Double Drabble, Gen, Leap Day, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Fëanor, outside of calenders entirely. Now what?
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Sons of Fëanor
Kudos: 11





	Extra-Calary

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Leap-day (29 Feb 2020) for the Silmarillion Writer's Guild February 2020 Crackuary Bingo Challenge. Fill for O-2: Character breaks free of the fictional world, and O-5: Absurdly Magical. [On SWG](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4323)
> 
> Significantly informed by Yoon Ha Lee's Machineries of Empire series, but not actually a crossover.
> 
> Many thanks to Runa and Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity-checking.

It’s not a leap-day, Feanor thinks, finding himself somewhere temporally (spacially-temporally? Physically? Meta-physically? Meta-temporally? Meta-physically-spacially-temporally?) Other. This feels outside of calendars entirely. Outside of everything, but it is not the Void. The antithesis of Void, somehow. This is Some-thing, -time, -place -whereness. Awareness. Anything could happen here, potentially. Any moment, any point in space-time be accessed.

Changed? Or only observed? Outside Song? Divided from it? (Now that was a truly terrifying idea, the Song inaccessible, but no, Music still moved bright through his notional hroa, hummed and rang and wove in his thought.) 

Outside the Story, the plot, the narrative.

What might he do, (Make, change, un-do, revise ...) with this day-that-was-not-a-day?

Unravel the Oath, one. Free his children, himself (self-self, gem-selves, Friend-partner-self). Break that chain. (And with the thought-intent-will, it was done. Absurd and magical and finally right.)

Now what? 

Unravelling the Oath did not make it not have happened. Making it not have happened (which was notionally possible, here, but would have unknowable, unfathomable other effects and consequences. Leave it at finished, the binding unbound. Leave it.) 

He couldn't stay out here, alone. And, reminded of consequences, he knew he must face the ones for which he was responsible.


End file.
